The Namimori Prefect Diaries
by Stupid-Frog
Summary: That's right guys, you heard it right, Hibari Kyoya started a blog. 0.0 / WARNINGS: SHONEN-AI, TSUNDERE HIBARI, BROTHERLY D18, HINTS OF OTHER PAIRINGS, 1827! UPDATES DAILY!
1. I'm Just An Idiot

So I've no life, and I'm entirely too bored, so I decided to make a blog for the infamous Hibari Kyoya, this will actually be a somewhat story like thing. ^^

This story includes the pairing 1827 and speaks of certain side-pairings. :3 so... yeah.

I don't have any particular fondness for Hibari, nor do I really like his character, but I do have a basic understanding of how his mind must work, seeing as I am compared to him quite a bit, and told I'm too much like him. v.v

It's hilarious, I know someone who's actually a lot like Dino, and my point that those two can be nothing more than probably family members is proven, because she calls me her daughter. ._.

Sorry d18 fans, in my eyes it's kind of impossible...

Anyway~ this is the master post, kind of thing, it only explains what it's about. ^^

After I'm done writing this, there will be no more OOC posts, unless I'm giving an excuse as to why I can't update or something... yeahhhh. xD So here we go.

IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE BLOG GO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK.

_**EDIT 9/23/2012!**_

_If you review or leave a comment on this story, in the entry after your comment Hibari will reply to whatever you say in character._

_Review on entry 10/1/12 and the date is 10/2/12, the reply to your review/comment will be one entry 10/3/2012. ^^  
_

_**EDIT AGAIN SAME DATE AS THE LAST!**__  
_

_****__AUGH! I check over my entries for spelling and grammar errors but fanfiction just replaces them and i'm about to scream at myself "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! CHECK BEFORE YOU POST! GAUGHHHHHHH!" And I think i might have some issues, but either way right now i'm gonna go over all the entries so far and fix the grammar and spelling mistakes and make myself look like less of an idiot... ;A; I need to start doing this before I publish them, but anyway..._

_Yeah, the authoress is just a little off, please ignore her and enjoy your stay on Hibari's blog/ diary.  
_


	2. 9 22 2012

Hnnn... Herbivores, it's not like you don't know who I am, so I don't really feel like I should have to introduce myself to you, but because I won't hear the end of it from Tetsuya if I don't, I will anyway.

My name is Hibari Kyoya, I am the head prefect of Namimori Middle School, and one day I'll bite the world to death.

I'm being forced into joining the stupid crowd of herbivores, but I don't mind it if I get to face strong opponents, and someday I'd like to fight the leader of the herbivores when he's stronger.

Tetsu is making me write this because he says it will 'ease my stress', I don't see how biting people to death _won't_ do that, but anyway... He also brought up some... _things_ I don't want to tell you hebivores about... but.. I suppose no one other than Tetsu and I will really see this, right?

At least...not unless more herbivores start reading this... in which case I won't really care what you think...

So I should be honest here, right?...

Something about the kid with messy brown hair, and large brown eyes makes me want to bite him to death... I've no idea why, it's a very odd concept to me, that his face just makes me want to hit it with my tonfa, but I do.

But I don't want to hit him too hard, because then he might get hurt, and it would be one of the citizens of my town, and one of students of my school that was hurt, and then it would become my job to take care of him... Of course, it isn't all that discouraging, if he whines about being hurt too much I can just bite him to death again?

Of course, there was that one time I tried to be kind, and let him share a room with me, away from those noisy old herbivores, but he took my kindness for granted and awoke me, so I had to bite him to death to show him a lesson.

Really, I'm doing it for his own good, his friends and family don't show him manners, and the consequences of his actions, if I don't, who else will? If I teach him discipline now, it will benefit him in the future.

It's a small act of kindness, but if it means I get to fight him when he's older, and stronger, I see nothing wrong with it. It's just something I'll have to endure until he becomes stronger.

But... just in case he gets killed before that time, I also have to do my part in protecting him, so I can be the one to bite him to death later.

That is the complete and only reason he gets special treatment, no matter what my underling says, or the bronco.

They're both idiots, and I'm the only semi-sane person in this office at the moment.

Now excuse me while I go to bite them to death.


	3. 9 23 2012

(Just so you guys know, please check the first entry for updates on random things that might concern you. This does not apply to the dA version of this, since I can just write updates in the author's note.)

Herbivores...

All of them...

Herbivores...

Except the baby carnivore, but he sticks close to the lead herbivore.

I'm sure if it weren't for that baby, I wouldn't be here right now, in this situation.

The baby asked me to tutor the lead herbivore in math, so I had to walk that herbivore home today, it was relatively peaceful after he _finally_ got rid of that silver-haired puppy who constantly breaks school rules. I would've bitten him to death, but the baby said to not pick fights.

But what if the fights come to me, hmm? Anyway..

That clumsy idiot, and stupid underling also complained that I'm way too violent, I'm not listening to them because I value them, and don't want them to be sad, or anything! It's simply because I don't want to get scolded, and for them to keep complaining about it! Stop coming up with things all on your own, herbivores!

So anyway, I ended up going home with him, and got to meet his mother. She's a little on the dim-side, but she's otherwise a fine woman, a faithful wife, and a good mother. I can see that the Herbivore looks a lot like her. Though, I admit, the woman can be scary to the extent that all mothers are.

I tried being kind and calling her Mrs. Sawada instead of herbivore... but she's _convinced_ (not forced, you stupid herbivores) me to call her Nana instead.

I wonder if the herbivore will be like that as a parent?

Setting that thought aside (I've no idea why I pictured him in a pink apron, shut up. ), I found out just how hard it is to be a tutor today, and I've learned that I am not, nor will I ever be, patient enough to be a teacher.

Though, the herbivore's house is so loud, I can see how he has trouble studying.

Somehow when I'm there it's so loud, the children are always bugging him, with the oldest trying to reign the younger two in, but when I came home today, I saw how different our lives where, since my own parents are never home. My mother's off on a business trip, and my father's at work, and won't be home until late tonight.

Come to think of it, I don't think I've socialized with either of them in a little over a week... or two...or three... maybe a month.

It's not like it matters anyway, I've made it this far on my own, I don't need herbivorous things like family... though... I guess if I ever get stuck with kids, I'll atleast make an effort to be in their lives...but it would also be nice if they had a good mother too. Someone kind, with a big heart, and isn't afraid to show affection...

I just described the complete opposite of myself, didn't I?

…

Augh.. Whatever, it's just sleep deprivation getting to me, I'm done writing for today, good night herbivores... I'll probably end up writing tomorrow, too.

This doesn't seem like such a bad idea, after all...


	4. 9 24 2012

(Haha, hey guys! /gunned down/ Alright, I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I did say I wouldn't on the blog version of this ((though I doubt anyone checks that... even though they should)) /sigh/ But moving on.. I'm swamped with homework right now, so I can't be sure in updating regularly, but I do make up for the days I don't update, so I'll upload 24 first, and then get started on 25.

I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU ALL FOLLOWED THE BLOG, BECAUSE I CAN UPDATE THAT WITH MY CELL PHONE. )

_**6:30 PM Monday Night, 9/24/2012**_

Sorry Herbivores, I have to tutor this herbivore and I can't update at the moment. I will speak with you all later.

_**11:48 PM Monday Night, 9/24/2012**_

I'm finally home... Nana made me stay for dinner, and it took all of my will to stay polite as I told her I needed to get back.

Ah, I heard the door open and footsteps just now, I think my father's back, hold on while I go check.

_Hibari stuck his head out of the door, his hair still wet from the shower he'd just taken, a towel hanging around his shoulders, and staining his already black shirt darker in certain areas. His light gray, baggy pajama bottoms ruffled as he took a step outside the hall, alarming the messy dark-haired man past the hall, and down the stairs, still just inside the door._

_The man let out a deep chuckle, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Kyoya?"_

_Kyoya tensed a bit, sucking air into his lungs and standing up straight, "I'm old enough to do what I want, old Carnivore!" he huffed out, stopping back into his room and quietly shutting the door._

_The man at the door quietly removed his gray scarf, shaking his head at his son's behavior, "He's still such a child.", not that he minded any._

_He took off his gray trench coat, placing it on the rack, leaving his mud covered boots resting under it and walking into the kitchen to grab a snack before bed._

_A single paper stuck out of the black bag beside the door, it read, "Hibari Satoshi; Police Department Head"._

/Huff/ Yes, my father's home, I went to greet him.

So... should I tell a little bit about my father?...

I suppose you herbivores want to know a bit about him, like what he looks like, right?... or at least his name.

His name is Hibari Satoshi, he is the head of Namimori Police Department.

He looks a lot like me, I guess, just older... He's really busy so I don't get to speak with him much. NOT THAT I WANT TO ANYWAY...

But... I must admit... it would be nice to see him or mom around me more...

I don't know what else to type for today... hnn...

I'll just talk about the herbivore's lessons today.

Everything went well, I really should bite the herbivorous teachers to death for giving our students so much school work.

After all, I, like the kind person I am, try to protect them from harm, and not let bad things into our school, so they torture the students and myself with this homework? That's not a good deal.

I'm going to have a talk with the teachers tomorrow. I am doing this for the good of the namimori students. v.v


	5. 9 25 2012

( okay guys, I know I'm whoring them out, and I don't mean to be, but if you're in the Durarara or Shizaya fandoms, you should go check out the story www Shizaya org on fanfiction, it's really really awesome. XD It's the reason I'm taking so much to write these chapters. /giggling too much/ Okay, I'll get on with it now. )

Today I ended up tutoring the herbivore again...

Herbivore herbivore herbivore... that word's now on the auto-correct of my phone & laptop...

I wonder if, since he'll more than likely end up in a lot of these entries, I should use a different name for him?... I wonder what to use though...

(Any suggestions, herbivores?)

Anyway, I ended up tutoring him again, but instead of going to his place (because it's too hard to study) he asked if we could try my home instead.

So I'm on laying on my bed, writing with my laptop, and He's working on his history homework...

Oh yes, I did have a talk with those teachers as well... there's not as much homework, but I doubt the herbivore knows the reason why, so don't tell him a thing, okay herbivores?

You know, I also need a name to call you with, typing herbivore all the time gets boring...

I shall now call you my faithful followers of evil...

…

….

I'm bored.

I need to find something to entertain me soon, it's only 6:00 and I have to take him home at 8:00..

_Open, shut, click, step._

Wait... who is that...he can't be home early can he?

"_Kyoya~? My darling son who's too childish and too much like his mother, I brought snacks home.", steps could be hear coming up the stairs, resounding down the halls, and only reminding Kyoya of his impending doom. "You should get some before I end up eating it all."_

"_Eh.." The brown eye'd boy who'd been patiently doing his homework on the floor looked up, toward the door, "H-Hibari-san, who is that?"_

_These two were not to meet, they were to **never** meet._

"_No one herbivore!" Hibari bound off his bed, startling Tsuna with how fast he moved._

_Satoshi stood on the other side, he was reaching for the door knob. Hibari got there just as he twisted it and started to push open the door. "What is it father?!_

_The black haired man on the other-side of the door half-pouted, "I bought some snacks and wanted to share, I'm off work for the day as well."_

_Hibari sighed when he heard the man's hand leave the door handle, "Right, I'll be down in a little bit,", he backed off of the door, " Just give me a moment-"_

_Satoshi swung the door open happily when he got the chance, "What're you hiding from me, Kyoya?" His gray eyes scanned the room, a satisfied half smirk-half smile on his face. It only grew larger when he saw the brown haired boy sitting on the floor beside his son's bed._

"_Kyoya brought a friend home~?" you'd never guess how creepy it was for Tsuna to hear a Hibari-san so happy, nor how scared he was when one smiled at him._

_Kyoya face-palmed, "He's not my friend, father! He's just a herbivore another carnivore asked me to tutor!"_

_Satoshi pouted, Tsuna shivered, "Now, now Kyoya, is that anyway to treat your friends? You even treat poor Dino-san that way, even though he tries to act as an older brother, and helps you when you get stuck one problems! I'm so happy you're starting to make friends, Dino-san ended up like a big brother," he looked over the poor, scared, innocent looking, little bunny with homework laid out in front of him, ", hmm... This one could be..." he looked back and forth between his son and the other boy, "Hm..."_

"_Father..." Kyoya sighed._

"_H-H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna tried, "I don't think-"_

"_Maybe... a wife?" he raised his eyebrow just a little, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "My son's growing up so fast..."_

_Kyoya frowned, glared and growled, quickly pushing his father out of the door, "Thank you father, and good bye. I'll speak with you about not invading others' privacy later..."_

"_Awww...but-" Satoshi whined, being pushed out._

"_Out." he commanded, shutting the door._

"_And you!" he whirled around to look at Tsuna, the poor bunny shifted in his seat, gulping and pulling his legs closer._

_Kyoya felt the momentary bit of anger leave, he sucked in a deep breath, and let it out again, 1...2...3... stay calm... "Just get back to work..."_

_Tsuna nodded, quickly grabbing his pencil and pausing to look between his history book, and the paper..._

_Hibari sighed and climbed back onto his bed, sitting in front of the screen and typing with a blank face._

"_What is Hibari-san writing anyway?..."_

_pause... "... It's none of your concern herbivore..."_

My father's becoming a troublesome person...


	6. 9 26 2012

**((Oh, ermm... I should explain this a bit, though I'm pretty sure everyone gets it anyway. ^^))**

**((This is OOC))**

This is Hibari writing. (so is this.)

_This is what's happening outside of Hibari's blog/journal thing._

**((Okay, that's all, thankies.))**

….Herbivore, my father is not someone to be _loved_... He needs to learn to respect others' privacy and not barge in where he is clearly uninvited.

All of that aside, today wasn't so bad, it was just... laid back, the herbivores behaved themselves, I had no one to bite to death (not a good thing), and the baby carnivore didn't try to cause trouble for the...

We still need a name for him.

He shall be called bunny.

For I am bored... it's a dangerous thing if I get bored...

Today's not bad, but it's not good either.

The bunny won't be coming over today, nor will I be going over to his house, and... it feels... a little...

I don't know.

I'm not used to being... on my own? It's... a little cold.

But I'm never with a lot of people anyway, crowds are just packs of herbivores who are too weak to stand on their own.

As a carnivore it is my job to stand on my own, and bite to death other carnivores who pose threat to my prey.

And then I can't bite to death the herbivores as well.

_Click click shut, step._

Oh god... please no...

_Heavy steps sounded up the stairs, the man was coming, getting closer, he'd be at the door any minute now._

Please, please don't be-

"_Kyoya!" the blonde man through open the door before promptly tripping._

_Kyoya was out of his bed, and ready to fight as soon as the man entered, "What do you want, herbivore?!"_

_Dino pouted, looking up from the floor, "I just came to check up on my student, is that so bad?"_

"_There's no way I'd ever be the student of a herbivore like you!" Kyoya retaliated, putting his tonfa's away. His father would be displeased if her fought in the hour and broke something... again._

_He plopped back down on the bed, pulling the laptop up and staring blankly at the screen thinking of what to write._

_Dino sat beside him, looking at the words, "You're still doing it? I though by now you'd get tired of it, throw the computer away and say it was for herbivores..."_

_Kyoya shot him a glare, "Would you **like** me to do that?"_

_Dino quickly shook his head, smiling brightly, "You seem less violent! And at least you're showing emotion to something! It means you won't get lonely when Kusakabe-san and myself can't be there!"_

_Kyoya's eyes narrowed even further, "Herbivore, who said I'm lonely?!"_

_Dino shrugged, "Everyone's lonely sometimes, just some don't know that they're lonely."_

_Kyoya rolled his eyes and started typing, "Well I'm not."_

Being lonely is for herbivores...

_Dino read over his shoulder and frowned a bit, "Well, for some people they're waiting for someone to try." 'that's how Squalo was' went unsaid._

_Kyoya snapped his head back, glaring daggers, wishing this man would just shut up and get out of his house. "Try what?!"_

_Dino shrugged again, "Well... just... **try**.. for most people, if they're always alone, or if they don't like being in crowds, then others will assume, 'That person likes being alone'," he laid back on the bed, used to it already and treating the place like his own home, ", though some will see through this and try to get to that person's heart, try to be there for them, and try to befriend them. Most are too jaded, or have been alone to long to give those people a chance. So the people who used to try will give up, and walk away, thinking their efforts were in vain, while the lonely person stays lonely, and nothing at all's changed."_

_Kyoya stared at his computer screen, pretending not to listen, "Get to the point herbivore."_

_Dino sat up again, "Ah, my point is some people just need someone who won't stop trying."_

Carnivores have to be alone, it's what comes naturally to them.

Even if Herbivores try to help, Carnivores are supposed to protect, and then eat their prey, not the other way around.

_Kyoya glared at the screen, feeling something go through his heart, "I like being alone, crowds are for herbivores like you."_

_Dino sighed, offering a bit of a smile, knowing full well that he got to the angsty teenager. "Well, okay then." he stood up and started stretching._

_Slightly alarmed, Kyoya looked back up to the blonde, "Where are you going?"_

_Dino smiled happily, "I'm gonna go make us something to eat!" and then he was out the door and down the stairs before Hibari could object, because he knew he would._

"_HERBIVORE! WAIT! DON'T GO NEAR THE STOVE!"_

That's all for today, I need to go make sure the herbivorous bronco doesn't burn down my house.


	7. 9 27 2012

**((I think I started this about an hour ago, and at this moment I'm barely past the third line, so I will once again tell you the fanfic that is currently distracting me; Shy Policeman, I was honestly hunting around for a fanfic like that this whole time, so I found one and it's amazing.))**

**Dear Yume Herbivore:**__

_Yes._

Today was once again, okay I guess.

The baby carnivore seems amazingly quiet as of late... It worries me.

Every time he gets quiet it means he's planning something. Every time he plans something it means trouble for the bunny. Every time there's trouble for the bunny they drag my poor town into it. Every time they drag my town into it, they drag _me_ into it. Therefore if I ever want a peaceful town, I must keep an eye on the bunny and the baby.

Nothing really eventful happened today, the bronco's words from yesterday got to me a bit, I will admit. But biting people to death distracted me enough so that I didn't have to think about it too much. Not to mention keeping herbivores in line, tutoring the bunny, and Tetsuya's nagging.

I am happy and willing to, in any way, help out the school and help out the town; but biting people to death just isn't as fun once it becomes a chore.

My father's still being a little troublesome, today when I had to tutor the herbivore he once again barged in and invited the herbivore to stay for dinner, so he did. (Though he looked a little scared, I've no idea why, my father is pretty much a carefree person with a scary poker face. ) And after words, Father said it was too late for the boy to walk home on his own (he wouldn't allow me out so late((IT WAS ONLY 9))...) so he ended up staying over, and now he's sleeping on the floor snoring softly.

I'll admit this is the first time I've had someone (other than the bronco herbivore) stay over, it's a little weird...

I just kinda fell asleep at the keyboard for a little bit, so I'm gonna end it here for tonight. Go to sleep, Herbivores.


	8. 9 27 2012 Bonus!

**(( Sorry, just have to say this.**

**To those asking for me to update more;**

**I UPDATE DAILY! ;A; I CAN'T UPDATE HOURLY! /sniffles/ I-I'm just one person... **

**B-but I'll give you this as a bonus!**

**This is also to those who've been asking for more 1827! I really do love you guys. ;v; I hope this proves it.))**

Hibari Kyoya, the head disciplinary prefect walked out of the house, completely ready to take on the world, and show that stupid blonde idiot bronco herbivore that he was _not_ lonely.

He was a carnivore! He couldn't afford to be lonely! It could cost him his carnivore status, and like hell he was giving that up! He walked with his head held high, and a constant glare at all those who tried to approach him. (Except his dad, of course, you don't do that to your parents. )

He huffed out, feeling a little angsty at the moment, because he was a teen and hormonal and he could. But the a small box wrapped with a clothe that seemed to be covered in small yellow birds was presented in front of him, the person who seemed to be holding it being much shorter.

With a bowed head, and a slight blush covering his face, Tsuna managed to stutter out, "F-F-for H-Hibari-san!" he looked up, large caramel eyes locking onto forever-glaring grey-blue ones, "B-Because you've helped me so much and I felt like I needed to repay you!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, but gently grabbed the bento presented to him, lifting it out of the brunet's hands and inspecting the contents.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and watched worriedly, "I-I can't do much, but I can at least cook a bit, I really do hope you like it Hibari-san! I-I asked Dino-nii and Kusakabe-san what your favorite food was, and they said hamburgers so..." he trailed off shrugging a bit.

The box was filled with small types of foods, still looked pretty damn good though. True to his word, Tsuna did throw a hamburger in there along with a bit of traditional japanese foods. "Hnn... Looks good Herbivore.", Hibari looked up at the still stammering Tsuna, who's face seemed to get a little redder, "Good job."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna felt his face heat even more, almost choking on his tongue from the praise, "A-ah thank you Hibari-san! Oh! And... uhm.." he fished around in his back, pulling out a small bag, which he once again handed to Hibari, "Th-this is for you, too! Just a bit of cookies! I-I did my best to keep Bianchi and the others away from them, so I just made them myself, I hope you like them." the bell rang, Tsuna 'hiiiiee'd', and started to run away, "Ah, well, see you later Hibari-san!"

Hibari stared after the boy, holding the food and the treats in his arms...What... just happened?


	9. 9 28 2012

**((E-eto, I hope you do know that I'm not looking to make that a habit. And there is 1827, but Hibari has a slow type of mind, so it will take a bit more time for him to start realizing somethings up, which is something I wanted to talk about this chapter (I was planning to have Tsuna talk about being lonely with him) but if I go too much out of my way to add 1827 it might mess with the plot a bit. :x**

**I-I'm not complaining, and I'm certainly trying to make everyone happy, b-but please remember that this blog is in Hibari's point of view, and he seems a bit slow when it comes to feelings! I'm a bit of a psychology nerd (I love it, really.) so I want to make the way his mind evolves with the way it actually would, and the appropriate steps his mind would take. ^^**

**I will admit, it's the way his mind would take to a sudden change (a bit faster than normal), but it's still the natural process.**

**Due to my small amount of OCD when dealing with this, I can't rush any faster than I already am...**

**Oh yeah, it seems as if no comments on the last two chapters were directed to Hibari, so he makes no shout outs today.))**

Herbivores... I dislike this.

Everyone seems to assume that I'm feeling lonely, or that I feel at all. Which it would be nice for you to know I don't. Emotions are things that cloud the mind, and block you from doing well in the things you like. I like fighting, so if my mind becomes cloudy I can't bite people to death.

Do you know how much that would hurt the tiny bit of a soul I have?

Hnn... either way. My dad's not gonna be home till late today, and he said he wants me to feed the bunny and then walk him home, So I'm just gonna do that.

Bye Herbivores.

_He ended his entry there for today, not feeling any reason to write today. It'd been the second month his mother was gone, and he honestly didn't feel like doing much of anything right now. But it was also his duty as carnivore to put away his worries and keep an eye on Namimori, it's what his mother would have said to do!_

_He stood up from the wooden desk in his bedroom, shutting the laptop with a quiet sigh._

_**Knock knock**_

_'That must be the herbivore.', he thought, standing up and walking down the stairs, his room was right beside the staircase, and he could see the door from just looking out of his bedroom door._

_He threw open the door, glaring at the figure that was on the otherside of it, not as full-heartedly as he did others, but still pretty damn scary. "Herbivore..."_

_Tsuna smiled, bowing apologetically, "I'm sorry I'm late Hibari-san! Reborn preoccupied me!" He stood again, still smiling brightly at the Namimori disciplinary committee head. Was he that scared of Hibari anymore? No, because he'd been around him enough that he was beginning to understand the other a bit more. Plus, his father kind of took the intimidating feeling away from the boy._

_Hibari sighed, "Fine, herbivore, just don't let it happen again.", he stepped out of the way of the door, allowing the other boy to step into the house and quickly closing it behind him._

_Tsuna giggled a bit, happy with the peace and quiet of the house, he'd admit that sometimes it was a little intimidating (like when he accidentally made Hibari-san mad), but over the past few days he'd gotten a little more used to it, like it was a bit of a second home._

_But his fit of giggles ended when he realized how depressed the skylark looked at the moment, "Eh? Hibari-san? Is there something wrong?", though he doubted if Hibari would tell him anything._

_Hibari shrugged, picking walking past a bookshelf and gently placing a picture that his father'd lay face down back up. "Nothing of your concern Herbivore." He traced the outline of the woman in the photo. She wasn't smiling, no this woman almost never smiled, she smirked. Her long black hair blew in the wind behind her, she was wearing her usual. A black business suit with a purple dress shirt, her blue eyes narrowed and glaring at the camera. She wasn't standing in a field of flowers, or anywhere beautiful, she was standing against the brick of her parents', Kyoya's grandparents, home._

_Tsuna didn't want to force the skylark to talk, but he was starting to get worried, the other seemed **really** distracted, and it was his duty to worry about his guardians and friends. "H-Hibari-san, I don't want to sound rude, but if something's worrying you, you can tell me.", Hibari turned around, shooting him a look that he knew questioned the boy's sanity. Tsuna blushed brightly, realizing what he just did and looking down a bit, "I-I know you hate w-weak people who easily show their emotions, and that you probably just think I'm a bother, or that I'm just being troublesome, and you probably don't consider me a friend, nor an ally, nor do you want anything to do with me really... b-but-," , Tsuna momentarily forgot where he was going with this, " I-I want to repay Hibari-san, and I want to become Hibari-san's friend, or at least his ally... I want to be a friend to Hibari-san, and I don't want to see him sad." Tsuna never resembled a quivering bunny anymore than this moment..._

_Hibari felt something pang in his... heart? Maybe? What was this?... Is this what other's called guilt? He took deep breath, before he knew it he was back to the door with his hand placed upon Tsuna's mop of brown hair, wondering just what he should do, or why he was even trying. He quietly, unnoticeably swallowed, what to do now?_

_Tsuna looked up at the other confused, was Hibari-san mad at him?_

_But he wasn't, just kind of awkward. Hibari closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before saying, "It's nothing herbivore, I was just thinking of my mother, that's all... I guess... you could say... I miss her."_

_Tsuna sucked in a breath, he hadn't expected the other to actually tell him, he thought he'd be bitten to death and thrown out of the house, "Wh-where is she, Hibari-san?"_

_Hibari's hand dropped, and he started walking back up the stairs, toward his room, "She's doing what she loves."_

_Tsuna felt a little dejected, scared he'd said the wrong thing, but if you were gonna get bitten, why not have a good reason? "Wh-what is that?"_

"_Biting people to death."_

_Tsuna quietly 'hiiieee'd' and remembered how gentle Hibari's father actually seemed, well... he had to get it from somewhere... Then he remembered something, "Why can't she do that here?"_

_Hibari's stopped at the comment, he'd reached his door and was about to open it, he gulped quietly, that lump in his throat that formed when he thought of his mother formed again, but he wouldn't allow weakness, to anyone, not even this herbivore. "Because she's biting people to death with the angels."_

_He quietly and swiftly walked through the door of his room, leaving a slightly stunned Tsuna outside._

_Tsuna gathered his courage and quickly walked in after Hibari, feeling his heart in his stomach, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.."_

_Hibari waited at his desk for the other to sit down, "Hnn... it's fine herbivore, I don't care." 'Yes I do.' quickly went through his mind before he bit that thought to death._

_Tsuna walked over to where he normally sat at the desk, where Hibari always explained his homework to him, but he didn't sit yet, if he did he would get too shy to speak, and would end up dropping the subject and would never say what he wanted to. "B-but Hibari-san..."_

_The older male looked up with a somewhat curious look._

_Tsuna felt his face burn, his head and heart were both pounding, and one of them was bound to knock him down soon, "I...I mean, it-it's.. I-I just..." he stumbled over his words, before taking in a big gulp of air, "I just want to say that it's alright if you feel sad.", he looked up at Hibari who's eyes narrowed, he mustered up all the courage he could, closed his eyes and continued, "I-if you feel lonely, or like something's wrong, there's no shame in the way you feel, feelings aren't just for herbivores, I think even Reborn has feelings. A-and I just wanted to say that if you feel like you need someone to talk to, you could talk to me, or even Dino-nii would probably listen to you, or Kusakabe-san.." Tsuna opened his eyes and tried his best not to quiver, "Y-you may not like crowds, but you do have a lot of people in your life who care about you, and want you to be happy, even if your mom hated crowds, I'm sure she'd be happy if she were to know that you made friends who care about you, and would want you to rely on them."_

_Tsuna let out a breath,"I-I said it..." he said quietly._

_Hibari sat slightly stunned in his chair... What..just... "Herbivore-,", he started reaching out toward the boy, but not before the boy fell to the ground, and Hibari ended up catching him._

_It turns out Tsuna had a bit of a fever, even though he didn't notice it, it probably impaired his judgment and helped him in his speech to Kyoya._

Oh yeah, Herbivores, for the record, my mother loved crowds, it's my father that dislikes them.


	10. 9 29 2012

**Dear herbivore who asked about my mother:**

_She never told me._

That out of the way, I'll continue.

Today was fine, though there were some delinquents that needed biting to death. (not that I'm complaining)

And I think that the bunny is somehow becoming... I don't know.. Comfortable? Around me and it's odd to see him not scared out of his wits.

Though it also feels nice, in it's own way. Today's a saturday, so whether or not that herbivore shows up is completely up to him, but someone else is going to show up and my father will be home early and I'm contemplating jumping out of the window and escaping while I can, but my patrol doesn't start till 11 and it's only 9 right now.

I'm also slightly tired, so I might take a nap... and start placing the time and date I update, because it might get confusing, if not for you, then for me.

Hmm... Fighting is easy, and (dare I say) fun. But it's also boring to concentrate on one idea for too long, and dangerous if you dip into your own mind, so most times I don't.

It feels like when I begin a new sentence, I'm either beginning a new thought, or branching off of another.

So yeah...

Blah.

I'll start the date and time idea tomorrow.

For now, I'll take a nap and end this. Good day Herbivores.


	11. 9 30 2012

Herbivores, herbivores...

Something terrible happened, I got sick.

So I can't go on patrol, nor can I bite anyone to death.

Most people don't know this, but I get sick easily, I can put on a strong face and all that, but even now I can't think straight, nor can I really stand up and walk around without falling over.

So to keep it from escalating, and to keep me out of the hospital the herbivore bronco, the bunny, and my father are all fussing around me, checking my temperature, and bringing me soup, asking me if I feel alright.

I swear, I didn't get this much attention as a child! Not that I wanted it, but I'm sick and I'm allowed to complain.

Yes I just made an excuse to complain.

Shuddap herbivores, I'm sick.

Goodbye for now, I'll bite you all to death later.

_Hibari shut his laptop, falling back into his newly fluffed pillows and letting out a small groan when Dino came in his room to check on him, "Haven't you ever heard of letting the sick sleep?"_

_Dino let a small pout on his face, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Tsuna's freaking out, thinking that if he came up you'd be even madder and you'd bite him to death.", he explained, gently rolling the boy over and placing a thermometer in his mouth, "We're all just worried about you, you should've told us you were sick earlier, so it wouldn't get this bad, we wouldn't mind taking care of you."_

"_What if I don't want you to take care of me?" Hibari asked when the thermometer was removed from his mouth, glaring up at the blonde man, "I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself, herbivore, I have to learn how to take care of myself anyway if I'm ever going to live on my own."_

_Dino smiled, chuckling a little, this was the biggest thank you he'd ever get out of this one. "You're welcome, and we all just hope you get better soon.", his smile fell when he checked the thermometer, realizing that wasn't going to happen all that soon, "100 degrees fahrenheit.../ 37 degrees celsius", he read it almost solemnly, letting out a small sigh, "I can't stay for much longer, I have to get going soon, I think from now on either your father or Tsuna will end up checking on you, okay? If it's Tsuna, try to be nice and not give him too much trouble, if it's your dad... just behave."_

_With that, he was off, grabbing his coat and out the door, Hibari gave a small wave to his back before snuggling further into his bed, and pulling the covers over his nose, refusing to move, lest he get dizzy and fall over. He bet he got this cold from the bunny, like when that herbivore was here and got him to talk about himself a bit and all that! He should bite that herbivore to death! Or... would he really be able to? You know, without feeling guilty later?_

_Probably not, he'd become attached to that herbivore, and he couldn't even think about biting him to death... at least... that's what he thought deep down, but it was okay to think about these things for a long time right now, right? Because he was sick, and there was nothing else to do! So why not think about these things?_

_What was the herbivore to him anyway? The bunny was... the bunny was... something bright? Something that made him think things were okay, something good. The herbivore was like his mother, just a little gentler... like... He has a good heart, and he sweet, and kind, and even if Hibari was still so mean and cruel to him all while he was growing up, the herbivore still wanted to be his friend, still thought of him as someone worthy enough of his attention._

_What was wrong with that herbivore? Kyoya was a mean person! He was someone to be despised! He would be eternally alone! He wasn't supposed to have friends! He wasn't supposed to be loved! He wasn't supposed to! He didn't want it! At least he didn't think he did. What was it that the blonde herbivore said a while ago?_

_Wasn't it something like, "Some people need someone who won't stop trying."_

_But... for Hibari... no one ever tried before. Sure, he had Dino, who never gave up, treated him like a little brother, and all that, but... What about this herbivore? He wasn't letting Hibari alone, he wasn't abandoning him while he was sick he was... still trying?_

"_Hibari-san?", he looked up as the object of his thoughts appeared in front of him, "D-Dino-nii left, so I came up here to keep you company," The bunny kept his gaze on the floor, fidgeting with his shirt a bit, "I-if that's okay with you, that is..", his face was stained red, and he seemed to be wearing clothes that were a few sizes too big for him._

_Kyoya remembered when Dino ran in, reaching in his closet and grabbing one of his shirts, and a random pair of pants, saying there was an accident and it was an emergency._

_Kyoya almost facepalmed._

"_What happened?"_

"_Huh?", the startled bunny looked up with wide eyes. "Wh-what do you mean, Hibari-san?"_

_Hibari rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why did you have to change clothes?"_

_Tsuna's face got a little redder, and he gave a nervous smile, "W-well I was carrying food, and then Dino-nii tripped, and I kind of tripped over him, and yeah.", he looked back down, pulling at the black t-shirt._

_Hibari found himself chuckling a little bit, this herbivore was... kind of cute honestly._

_Wait?_

_Did he just think that?_

_Where did 'cute' come from?_

_Kyoya grew quiet, burying himself further into the covers._

_Tsuna grew curious, approaching the other. "Hibari-san, is something wrong?"_

_Hibari sighed out, closing his eyes, "Nothing, herbivore, I just... want to sleep.", it wasn't a total lie, he was completely wiped out and just wanted some rest._

_Tsuna nodded, "I'll leave Hibari alone, then. Sweet dreams Hibari-san.", and with that he left the room happily._

_Hibari opened the laptop, and logged it in, typing something quickly before shutting it and going back to sleep._

I think I like the bunny.


	12. 10 1 2012

**(( Hey guys, sorry for the late updates as of late, I've been sick. I'll try to update on time from now on. ^^ And I gave you all a pleasant surprise, I hope you liked it. )**

Herbivores, I have come to the conclusion that I like the bunny.

I like the bunny...

I like...the bunny...

How did this happen? **Why** did this happen? How **could** this happen? I can't let this go on, can I?

Liking a herbivore, how could this ever happen?

Not that I'm in the slightest bit displeased with it, but still how?

Well... His smiles are amazing, and they make me get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, though that might also be sickness?

Does the herbivore make me sick? No... I don't think so. I feel an overwhelming need to be somewhat kind to him, and I don't get like that with the pineapple herbivore, so what is this?

Is it really... Do I really... **Like** the herbivore? I mean... I don't know what I mean. All I know is that I've never felt like this with anyone other than the herbivore. And I don't regret this feeling, I don't regret liking him, I don't wish it wasn't him, because I can't imagine it not being him, and I can't imagine not having that herbivore here daily, and I can't imagine it if he were to be taught by someone else.

But... I'm bad luck, in all honesty. If it were to be known about my feelings for him, nothing good would come to him.

Though... I guess he could take care of himself, he's proven it before. Plus, there's not one person who I can't bite to death if it's for him.

These thoughts make me feel like a lovesick herbivore. Is this really what it feels like? All of your thoughts revolving around that one person, and you can't get them off of your mind, and you can't imagine them not being on your mind, nor can you remember a time when your thoughts were free of them.

I don't really like it, but... I guess I can get used to it.

Anyway, I need to get ready to go on my morning patrol herbivores, goodbye.


End file.
